1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved game ball for use in a confined field of use/play, wherein the game ball is of a composite construction having an essentially a hollow sphere having                (a) multiple perforation in the side wall thereof to increase the resistance to flight, and thus reduce the distance of travel when thrown or struck with a bat or golf club, and        (b) a plurality of discrete inclusions (e.g. solid spherical particles) relatively unconstrained therein, to increase the total mass of the game ball, and yet preserving substantially preserving the aerodynamic resistance of the game ball to flight.        
This increase in mass surprising enhances both the player experience and yet preserves the use of the game ball (10) in a confined field of play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The configuration of a game ball with increased resistance to flight in well-known, the so-called Whiffle™ ball. This type of game ball has been described in the patent literature and in commerce over the year as comprising a hollow plastic sphere having numerous perforations in the side wall thereof, (typically in a some symmetrical or ordered pattern). The ostensible purpose of the design of the Whiffle™ style ball is to increase the aerodynamic resistance (drag) of the ball as it travels through the air, and thereby reduce the distance the ball travels, The hollowed out construction of the Whiffle™ style of game ball also reduces the mass (weight) of the ball and, thus, the absorption of energy imparted to the ball by throwing or striking the ball. While such construction has provided substantial control over the distance this Whiffle™ ball can travel, it does not, however, provide a comparable user experience, in that the sound or feel of the bat/club striking the ball is not the same and the flight path is not true.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need to provide an improved game ball suitable for use in a confined field of use/play, and yet has a user experience, to a comparable unmodified game ball (10) which is used in an unrestricted field of play.